The present invention generally relates to improved medical devices, systems, and methods. In many embodiments, devices, systems, and methods for preventing neuroma formations associated with amputating a limb of a patient are provided.
Amputation is the surgical removal of all or part of a limb or extremity such as an arm, leg, foot, hand, toe, or finger. An estimated 1.8 million Americans are living with amputations and approximately 185,000 amputations occur in the United States each year. Amputation of the leg, either above or below the knee, is the most common amputation surgery.
During an amputation procedure, the portion of nerves extending distally from the amputation level must be transected. Neuroma formation at the transection site is a natural consequence of the transection and thus amputees may have several neuromas form in their residual limb after the amputation procedure. These neuromas may produce mild discomfort to the amputee or, in more severe cases, may produce continuous and/or severe pain. Some prosthetics may be designed such that the socket accommodates neuromas by avoiding weight bearing or other significant pressure on the neuroma during prosthetic use. While this may be sufficient in some instances, in others, the neuroma may form at locations, such as bony prominences, where pressure from use with or without a prosthesis is unavoidable (e.g., metacarpal heads, at the neck of the fibula, etc.). Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide methods and systems for preventing neuroma formation associated with amputating a limb or extremity of a patient to address such issues as patient discomfort and/or pain. For example, methods and systems which reduce or prevent the formation of neuromas after amputation may be advantageous.